


Undressed

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: mini_fest, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Leather Jackets, Leather Trousers, Lingerie, Mini Fest 2018, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Snogging, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: Dressing up in the leather jacket and trousers at Blaise's New Year's Eve party was one way to get Ginny Weasley's attention. Now, Pansy couldn't think of anything else she'd rather do than undress Ginny and ravish her gorgeous body.





	Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> mini_fest 2018: for the prompt: 2015- Pansy/Ginny - New Year's kiss!
> 
> Honestly, this was something new for me to explore with different subjects, but it was begging to be drawn. I could definitely see these two getting super intense and right down to business. Really had fun with this, so I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> [Original post](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/205020.html) can be found on mini_fest's LJ.


End file.
